A New Love
by LadySeverusSnape72713
Summary: Severus is 22, Lily was murdered a year ago. Severus, although he doesnt know, needs something-or someone- to get him though another year at Hogwarts. At the sorting this year he sees a face that gives him hope. Follow Severus and his girl through all Seven years of her Hogwarts career. Follow them through ups, downs, goods and bads. Rating it M for certain Circumstances. Read:)
1. Chapter 1

He looked up, his sallow sunken face stared back in the mirror. What were those kids doing to him? Although, he supposed it wasnt just the kids spying for Voldemort, being in his constant line of vision was bound to put a few stress lines on his young face. He wasnt horrible looking he supposed if he washed his hair and made more of an effort to make himself look at least presentable... oh, but whats the use, with the only one who he ever cared about looking good for dead, there wasnt any use. But the only people thae t he ever saw were the children that cam to Hogwarts. The ungrateful, snot nosed children, all they ever took him for was some old, as the muggles would say it, Humbug. And another thing, he wasnt old, he was 22. He was to young to feel so damn old, seriously he had only been out of school for 5 years.

There wasnt time to harbor these thoughts anymore, as of now there were hundreds of children on the train waiting to make another year of his life miserable. Of course, it wasnt like his life could be anything but horrible now that. He wouldnt think of that now, it wouldnt do any good to torture himself. These thoughts only brought him pain, except a small, very faint memory.

_"Will I really be good enough to go to Hogwarts? Will I get laughed at?" the girl asked in such a small voice, it almost broke his heart._

_" Of course, youll be perfect."_

_"Thanks Sev, your m_y_ best friend"_

Oh my sweet Lily, Im so so so sorry. When ever he was brave enough to play back this memory, it felt so real. The sunshine, her beautiful green doe-like eyes, her gorgeous red hair were all vivid in his mind. He wanted to see her, hold her in his arms, hear her sweet musical voice, but he never could again. he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, as he pulled his robe over his head.

He exited his chamber and made his way to the great hall , eventuly finding his seat. Within half an hour children started shuffling in going to their house table, Gryffendor, gold and scarlett over their table, next to them Ravenclaw Blue and black, Hufflepuff Yellow and black, next to his own house Slytherin silver and green. It seemed a shame to put the poor Hufflepuff duffers next to the Slytherins. He sat and watched with cold eyes, the small frightened first years. The sorting had started, he barely listened, just enough to keep him from dying of bordom.

"Arons,Aron" McGonagall called, a small frightend boy made his way up to the stool. He sat shaking, with the hat apon his head for 10 seconds when the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR" he walked to his table unfer the banner with the lion on it.

"Bidget, Billy" a large, stupid looking boy was sorted into Slytherin.

Severus stopped paying attention untill he heard a name that called him back.

"Garnet, Lily." he jerked his head up to see a small, trembling red-head walking up to the sorting hat. She pulled the hat over her head and to his dismay she was immediatly sorted into Gryffindor.

The rest of the first years were sorted but he hardly payed attention. he heard the occational outbursts, but all his attention was on that girl. He wouldnt have noticed her without her name being called. That beautiful lulluby of a name. This child looked exactly like his Lily, flaming red-locks, fair ivory skin, emerald eyes, yes it had to be his Lily. But he noticed that the shape of her eyes was slightly differnent, his Lily had almond eyes this Lily had great, circle eyes.

The only thing that allerted him to the fact that the feast had started was that Lily lifted her goblet to her lips and gracefully lifted her fork to her mouth. She turned toward the head table and her green orbs made contact with his black ones and for a moment , a fraction of a second he felt his whole wirld shift, the sunwas shining and warmth filled his heart. She quickly blushed and turned away but he was frozen from what had passed through them. He continued to stare, although he supoposed it seemed borderline creepy now, but he was unable to look away from her. She had to be his Lily, he knew this was impossibe but there was something between them.

He watched her the rest of the night, until the students were relased for bed. He then made his way down to his chamber, he was suddenly tired but he couldnt go to sleep until he got his lesson plans in order, though no matter what the children would never be grateful and would never appriciate potions. He bussied his mind late into the night.


	2. Could It Be?

The next morning, up at the crack of dawn, Snape showered and dressed slowly dreading the day. Slowly climbing the stair case to the great hall wishing he was still in bed. He sat in his huge chair, sipping his coffee with little interest in what was happening around him. He recognized some faces he saw last night, most were a blur, only one stood out to him. The moment she walked in he was aware of her presence. She walked quickly and gracefully to be seated by herself. He watched her grab a spoonful of egg, 2 sausage's from the plate and surprisingly she opted for coffee instead of juice. He was mesmerized by her, but apparently so were other people because at that moment four boys seated themselves around her. She obviously didnt like it for she made a face like she was smelling something awful. Snape was much to far away to hear what they were saying but he had perfect 20/10 vision and he was sure she was not happy. He grabbed his cup and made his way to where she was at, he wasn't sure what he should do but he knew he had to do something.

"Do we have a problem here?" he asked I'm his most authoritative voice, each boy and Lily turned around and looked frightened.

"No sir, we were just leaving" and they left

"I didn't mean to startle you, but it seemed as if they were bothering you." he tried to deliver that line without sounding creepy. She smiled shyly, blushed and said "Thank you Professor"  
He noticed that even her voice was the same soft sweet lullaby. She was obviously waiting for a reply but he gave her none so she started again with "So you teach potions right? I'm really excited about it, I think it will be my favorite." it was his turn so he said

"Potions is a very beautiful art and needs respecting, it can be fun and very helpful." OH MY GOD, I sound like a geek.

" I can't wait." she said and smiled nicely, " oh, I better go"

He picked up his cup and as he made his way back to his seat he fought Dumbledores eye and when he turned to acknowledge him he saw the old man smiling with that damn twinkle in his eye. That did it right there, he was going to fi ish his coffee In his chamber, and he stormed away.  
He opened the door to his office and found his deck burried under piles of paper. He began assembling his lesson plan. Second year would be brewing a shrinking potion. He listed the instructions on the board and waited for the students gloomily. He hated children, not just students, all children, he never saw why people actually want them. Their smelly, whiny, annoying little things. He HATED them. All they ever do is complain, mess things up or blow things up. They were all helpless little beasts, the lot of them.  
' how did I ever become a teacher' he wondered as the class filed in and took their seats waiting for class to begin. Snape swept in the class quickly claiming the attention of the students.

" you are to brew this potion then leave a phile on my desk to be graded. Begin" Severus glided about the class room like a bat, critiquing but never helping.

Those students exited while others entered. 'All Slytherin' he thought ' this should be a breeze. He scribbled Instructions on the board told them to get to work, then started grading last periods assignment.  
As that class left he realized he had about 15 minutes before his class of first years. He despised first years and almost thought about bring horrible to them again, but refrained when he caught sight of Lily. He missed his Lily so bad he just wanted to run to this Lily and hold her in His arms.  
'Although some people might think l am trying to replace my Lily with the new one, I'm not. If we end up together later great, but for now all I really want is my best friend back.'  
As usual, when his thoughts turned to Lily he became as melancholy as ever, bit how could he not? After all he had lost his best friend, the love of his life . He had the right to be unhappy. He had lost his only true friend. He would have done anythi.g to make her happy, and he still would. 'She is my Lily, I know it, and I won't lose her again.'  
He decided to try and rest before his next class. As he rested he thought about what he would do when the Dark Lord returned, and hs would return. Even now he could feel his "master", even though he had lost Severus when he targeted his Lily, he could still feel him getting stronger. Thinking of Lilys death made him flash back to that fateful night in Godrics Hollow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It was dark as Severus creeper through the shadows of Godrics Hollow, he let out a moan of fear as he came upon the wreckage. 'Lily' he murmured as his feel carried him inside the collapsed home. Inside, the door had obviously been opens by magic as there were no signs of forced entry. He turned the corner I to the hall way and there lay the body of James Potter, he stepped over the body, pausing to close the mams eye lids, then continued up the stairs to the second landing. He arrived one the second floor and at the end of the hall he saw a splay of fiery hair. The tears started falling down his face as he approached the room at the end of the hall. He heard a baby cry, he looked to his left and in the crib a baby boy stood, crying for his mother. He ignored it foe the time being and fell to his knees beside Lily. Her lifeless green eyes stared back I to his black ones. 'oh lily, I'm so sorry, I should have been here to protect you, I would have given my life for yours.' he let the tears flow freely now, just taking in what happens. Finally the baby's constant crying broke through to his annoyance. He turned and stalked forward toward the baby raised his hand, it was all this baby's fault. He had been the one to mark his mother for death but as Severus prepared to strike, the Childs eyes, exactly like his mothers, looked up at him and be remembered that although this child was the spawn of James Potter he was also Lilys son. That small bit of angel in him cancelled out all trace of the devil. Instead of striking the child he scooped him up and held him close. He was there for what seemed like an eternity, when in reality it had only been 10 minutes when he heard a rawring sound. Gently placing the boy in the crib he disappeared before anyone could see him._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He woke to children voices in the hall, he jumped up and let them in. They took their seats and he swept through the rows.

" I am Proffesor Snape. What I teach is that noble art of potion making. Unfortunatly only a few of you will pass this class unless all of you dunderheads learn to respect the noble art of potion making." He stalked through the room looking for her. She was seated about half way back and was hanging out of her seat to try and listen.

" You will have this potion on my desk before class is over." With that he walked away, stalking between isles. As he had predicted a small boys potion blew up and he was sent to that hospital wing. Lily was the first done, she raised her hand. He came over to her and tested her potion, a perfect ten. " Everyone, look at Miss Garnets potion. A perfect score.." he smiled, " and 10 points to Gryffindor." That was the first time he had ever given points to anyone but Sytherin, but Lily deserved it. She deserved the world."

The rest of his day went by uneventful. He stalked around moodily until dinner, he was a man who never ate much usually, thats why he was so slim, but tonight he ate his share plus more. He realized as the day came to a close that this school year had started on a Friday and tomorrow was Saturday. Maybe tomorrow he could take a walk.

That night he slept good and dreamlessly that night, which was not a normal thing if you were Severus Snape.

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**(:Hey everyone, if your reading this i would just like to ask that you review my story please:) Give good reviews, bad reviews, it doesnt matter, all reviews help. Thanks so much:)**


	3. Lilys secret

p style="text-align: left;"Saturday came and Severus rose, showered and dressed. Walking up the stairs he was shoved out of the way by students who were late for breakfast. He slowed his pace, after all it wasn't a race, he took his time trying to enjoy himself. He then heard soft foot steps behind him. "Wait Professor," Lily said, " mind if I walk with you?" Of course he didn't mind so his answer was " Be my guest." they continued to the Great Hall in silence. They arrived, if the door had been shut he would have opened it for her, but those damn doors always stay /Lily was seated at the Gryffindor table, alone. Severus suddenly got a pang of sadness for her, he almost turned to set with her but he decided she probably didn't want some old, greasy teacher setting with her, after all she was a student, she would get made fun of, and from personal experience other students could be brutal. br /He continued to his seat, grabbed his coffee and the Daily Prophet. It was sad that the first story was/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / Bundimun-How to recognize and rid your house / Bumdimun are found, usually under floor boards in houses. The presence of a Bundimun is usually announced by a foul smell of decay. Bundimun ooze a a secretion which rots away the foundation of a house. The Bundimun at rest resembles a patch of green fungus with eyes. A scurgify spell will rid the house of them, but if they have been allowed to grow to large the Department of Magical Creatures should be called./p  
p style="text-align: left;" br /em'Since when is stuff like that on the front page? Oh yea, since Voldemort fell.'/em he finished his second cup of coffee and was making his,wayy out the door when he noticed Lily was still alone. She had been alone this entire time. He felt another pang so he decided to see if she needed him. He walked over to her, " I probably should have been more friendly earlier."br /She looked up at him offering a warm smile, " Good morning Professor, and I know its hard to be friendly early in the morning, and with students but would you like to set down?" he took a seat but didnt know what to say. Finally she started with" So what do you do on the weekends?" br /" I usually just stay in my office and was read but today I was thinking about going for walk around the castle. I haven't been for a walk in years."br /"Oh, a walk sounds amazing."br /"Your welcome to join me."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br /They rose and exited the Great Hall and stepped out I to the cool September air. They walked first to the edge of the forest then the Quidditch Pitch and finally the lake. Lily found a tree to prop herself up on, she motioned for Severus to join her, he complied. They lay there for a long time, it was very quiet and peaceful when suddenly she sat up and in a panicked voice she said "I have to go, I'm sorry. I have a four parchment essay for Transfiguration. I really had a wonderful time and I really would love to do it again. br /He was sorry she had to go but if she had a four parchment essay she would need at least two days to complete it. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Severus?"br /"Yes headmaster?" there was no mistaking that old, weathered and caring /" I have noticed that you and Miss Lily seem to..." Seveus cut him off right there " She's a child Dumbledore." br /"You mistook what I ment. I was saying you have made somewhat of a friendship, which in her case she needs everyone she can get."br /" What do you mean?"br /"She's a very sick child"br /"Tell me what's wrong with Lily."br /"I won't tell you but I will show you." with that Severus closed his eyes and left Dumbledore invade his mind. br /Suddenly Severus saw a clearing, he heard to his left first then saw two werewolves come I to the scene. One male and one female, they were snarling and swiping at each other. Then suddenly their attitude changed, the male bounded over to the female and they fell to the ground. The scean changed, Severus was at what looked like the Department for Magical Miladys and injurys. He was in a room with a man and woman, both battered and worn looking. A healer came into the room, Mrs. Garnet we have some news. Your going to have a baby." she paused and room a breath, "but to deliver this baby you must be in your wolf form."br /"Isn't that dangerous?" br /"Yes, so if you choose not to have this baby.." She was cut off by Lilys mother " I will have this baby. Goodbye." and with that the scene changed /The clearing was the same as the first scene but judging by the very pregnant wolf he assumed it was probably time. The second wolf was obviously Lilys father, and waited for his mate to have the cub. It was obvious that he had taken the Wolfbane potion, but as it contained poison his wife could not take it. A while later Severus assumed the baby had been born, but the father grabbed the child for the mother was attacking it. The father bound into the woods closely tailed by the female. The father had backed into a corner. The famle lunged at the male, who dropped the baby into a pile of leaves and lured the female away. Severus walked over and looked at the child, it was unmistakably /br /The scene changed again. He didnt know where he was but Lily was now about 6 and was setting in a room, all alone, crying. He couldn't stand it when she cried, he felt his hear would rip out of his chest. A woman entered the room "I'm sorry honey, its hard to find anyone who will take you because of your condition, but I promise it will be ok sweetheart." Snape was confuse about what she ment by condition. The scene changed, Lily was still in the orphanage. It was late, the moon was bright and full. Small Lily sat up, her eyes yellow hands curled. Although she hadn't changed completely there was no mistaking that she was part wolf. He also noticed the windows and door were bared which told him she was dangerous to a human. Then she howled a long, painful howl and Severus was brought out of the /"Severus, you see what I mean. She has a horrible past she has never known what it feels like to be loved. So take special care."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Severus kept to his chamber all day digesting everything he saw. Its true this little child was not is Lily, at least his old Lily, that one was gone. But this new Lily could be his too. He could have his Lily and noone could take her away. He would be her Sev and she his Lils. This Lily would be his forever./p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrongI really hope everyone enjoyed Lilys surprise:) Im going to have the next chapter up a soon as possible cuties:) Please review and if you have any ideas post them:) /strong/em/p 


	4. Whomping Willow

The next month of school dragged by sluggishly as the temperature decreased. His older classes got far worse as his first years got better. Lily was already almost more advanced then his fourth years and extraordinary. He hadn't gotten the chance to talk to her everyday, though he would have liked to. Walking through the hall she would offer a smile or "Hello sir" maybe if he tried getting closer to her then she would be ok with it.

Today during class he would smile at her and see how she responded. He decided that if we was going to make better friends with her he needed to look, well not like he usually did. So he showered with extra care and brushed his hair before he performed a drying spell. Which he admitted helped his overall appearance a great deal, if only he hadn't been born with this horrible nose. If not for the nose Severus Snape could have been a handsome man, he looked like his father and he had been handsome, before becoming a drunk that is. He put on freshly washed robes and flung the door open and made his way to breakfast. He was thinking about how long the walk to the great hall was when his thoughts were interrupted by Lily.

"Professor, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

" Did the headmaster tell you anything about me?"

"Yes, but listen, that is not the reason I am being nice to you, I swear it Lily."

"Aren't you afraid of me? Don't I disgust you?"

"Listen to me, I have felt with the most evil wizard of all time, your not even a quarter as scary as him. And as for disgust, your a little girl, your perfectly normal, even if you weren't normal o couldn't be disgusted with you."

"Why not?"

"Your the only person in the school who loves potions as much as I do." he smiled and laughed.

"Thanks Professor . Oh and if you want you can just start setting with me at breakfast since were both alone."

"Thank you, I would love to." he ment that with all his heart. She really was sweet, she didn't deserve this happening to her. He followed her to their seat at the Gryffindor table and they both reached for the

Daily Prophet, she willingly let him have it, choosing to finish her coffee.  
After she finished her turn with the paper she asked "what house were you in?"

"Slytherin."

"Your way to nice to to have been in there."

"Believe me , I wish I hadnt have been."

" Did you have friends at school?"

"Only one worth mentioning, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

He pulled out his picture of Lily getting on the train, he handed it to her. "This is Lily. She was the only true friend I ever had. She was sweet and beautiful to me when I didn't deserve it."  
It took her awile to respond. " Wow, that's amazing, do you still talk to her?"

"I wish I. Could, but she was killed by Lord Voldemort last year. She was Lily Potter."

"Oh, whenever you need to talk about it, I will never be to busy."

"I would hate to bother you."

"What are friends for?" she smiled

"Should you get to class?" Snape asked

"I cant, I have to go to Dumbledor's office to find out where I can be during the full moon tonight." Oh, that was tonight.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Only if you want to."

They rose and made their way to the headmasters office. Severus and Lily entered the office, " Oh, I was expecting you child, " Dumbledore began, " you will be held in the Shreaking Shack, Severus im sure will show you the way."

"Yes headmaster." Snape agreed

The exited the castle and crossed the ground to the Whomping Willow. "Sev, how will that hold me?"

" Just wait and see."

Snape lifted his wand and moved a stick to the knot on the old trees trunk. The tree was still as they walked to the small opening to enter the tunnel under the tree. " Where does this go Sev?"

"The Shreaking Shack." they continued down the tunnel untill they came into a small shabby room. Severus noticed a change in Lily, he turned to her and saw fear and tears in her eye. He grabbed her hand and drug her to the small, raggedy bed. He sat down in the corner and she sat next to him. He placed his arm around her tiny shoulders and just held her for hours she sat there crying and dreading the night. Finally Lily stood and said in a very small voice " You should go, you need enough time to get out of the tunnel before I change." He turned and left, he didn't think he could stand to hear her cry anymore.

He got to the end of the tunnel as the moon was comming out. He thought of Lily in the flash back. ' Damn it' he cursed and took out his wand. He mumbled a spell and tapped himself on the head.


	5. Where Did He Go

In the spot that had previously held Severus Snape now stood a large, sleek, black panther. This cat was so large that it would have come to Hagrids waist and a norma mans shoulder. The cat was Severus Snape, it took off on a run down the tunnel toward the Shreaking Shack. He paused just outside the door, preparing himself. He wasnt sure howlk to me she would react to him in her wolf form but he had heard that amimals could talk to a wolf, but her being only half wold might hinder that. He heard a quiet moaning, looking around he found a small hole in which to look through. The small half wolf was curled up on the bed, moaning, although it sounded more like a mix of crying and moaning. He tried to look away but she was holding his gaze. _' Damnit'_ he said to himself. He would have to try and make contact, to try and make this easier on her.

_"Lily, can you hear me. Its Severus, come open the door."_

_"But Sev, Ill hurt you."_

_"If i were in my human form you wouldnt be able to talk to you, would i? Now open the door." He stood back and slowly the door opened and inside the small room stood his poor Lily, hunchbacked and hands curled, eyes yellow and bright as the moon._

_"Sev, is that really you?"_

_"Yes", he answered as he walked in the room. "Are you alright?" _

_"Im fine, the painful part is over for now."_

_"You should be happy, just 7 hours to go."_

_" Yea, 7 hours of being cooped up in here." She said sadly_

_" Would you like to take a walk."_

_"I cant, i might hurt someone."_

_"Relax, im bigger than you, I can control you in if you get out of hand."_

The walked out into and down the tunnel together. Entering the school yard the agreed to head to the black the edge of the forest Severus laughed and said "Now be careful, some people say there are werewolves in the forest." Lily growled to let him know that wasnt funny. Upon entering the forest a movement caught their eye. Something in the distance was moving slowly, it must be hurt. they advanced toward it. It was a baby unicorn, still a bright gold color, with a slivery liquid oozing out of it. " I wonder what atacked it."

_"No need to wonder, do you smell that?"_

_"Yes, it smells like waste."_

_"Exactly, it was a troll. but from the fading smell, its been gone for hours. I should go and tell someone about it." _

_"So that means your leaving me?"_

_"Would you rather me stay and it die?"_

_"No, i guess not."_

_They turned and walked back to the tree. "Sev, will you come and get me in the morning? ill be out for about a day and i would like for you to get me." _

_"Of course i will."_ He waked closer to her and gave her a small nudge with his large head and watched as she dissapeared down the tunnel. He picked up his wand with his mouth and reversed the spell. he bounded up to the castle to alert the Headmaster.

Arriving at the Headmasters office he busted open the doors. "Head master, call Hagrid, there is a small unicorn that has been hurt about 300 yards into the forest. By the look, and smell of it it was attacked afew hours ago by a troll."

Dumbledore fished a letter to Hagrid then spoke"Fawks, take this letter to Hagrid." Dumbledore looked at Severus "How is young Lily tonight."

"Shell be better when tonight is over." He said bitterly.

Severus went back to his chamber for some much needed sleep.

Snape woke up, through on his robe and headed down to the Weeping Willow. He traveled down the tunnel as fast as he could. He came upon Lily, laying on the bed cued up. She looked precious and he gingerly lifted her up into his arms and headed for the Hospital Wing.

"Madam Pomphrey." Snape said loudly

"Lay her on the bed." she yelled, comming over with a wet rag. "Never a sadder case, poor child, shell be here all day im afraid."

"Ill look after her."

"Thank you. Every hour or so wipe her off with a cool wet rag. Wipe her arms, legs, and face."

About two hours later, while he was wiping her off she opened her eyes "Thank you Sev."

"No problem. Your supposed to drink that." She made a face and lifted the small bottle to her lips. With the face she made he could tell it wasnt very

pleasent to tast. "So why did you choose a panther? When did you become an animagus?"

"Ive always liked cats, the bigger the better and I like the color black and I completed it in my 7th year."

"Ive always hated cats but i guess thats just the dog in me."

"Maybe." he agreed. They laughed and joked until dinner. Severus and Lily slowly made their way down to the Great Hall. Outside the doors Lily gave him a hug and simply said "Thank you."


End file.
